When Grandma Visit Us
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Cerita singkat mengenai Kai, kucing anggora dari ilmuan ParkChanyeol. Kalah taruhan membuat Kai menjadi milik Oh Sehun, Ilmuan pucat, hobae Chanyeol diUniversitas dulu. Mengubah Kai menjadi hybrid eksotis sempurna. Kita pergi ke China sekarang! Fuckin God! Kenapa Nenek disini? Sekali saja aku 'masuk' Kai baby.. Ini bahkan lebih kolot daripada mertua! HunKai-SlightChanKai


**Hai all, BocahLanang akhirnya bisa update! Yey!**

.

.

.

* * *

Bagi yang ingin berteman dengan BocahLanang, silakan add FB:

 _ **BocahLanang HunKai (The Real BocahLanang)**_

* * *

Thanks sudah mau berteman dengan BocahLanang! Yey!

Di akun itu biasanya BocahLanang posting summary ato draft FF baru

.

 **Kalian bisa lihat di timeline Facebook BocahLanang**

Disana ada status yang menjadi inspirasi dari FF ini,

Meski menyeleweng jauh, tapi judulnya ya dari status FB hari itu, hehe

So this is ALL!

* * *

 **Pair: HunKai**

 **Cast:**

 **Kai (Hybrid Anggora/Wife/Ex Chanyeol's Cat)**

 **Park Chanyeol (Ex Master)**

 **Oh Sehun (Owner/Master/Husband)**

...

* * *

Pagi itu datang terlalu cepat.

Mengubah hidup seekor kucing anggora bergender lelaki.

Bulunya halus tan manis yang sangat terawat dan wangi, tubuh cukup gempil, sehat dan bahagia.

Pemiliknya yang gagah dan tinggi memperlihatkan tubuh toplessnya yang kekar dan abs yang tercetak jelas.

Matanya menajam menatap tidak suka pada namja didepannya yang putih pucat seperti mayat.

Adik kelasnya di universitas dulu.

Datang pagi hari, membangunkannya dari mimpi indah bersama kucing manis yang kini ia dekap erat.

"Aku ambil Kai. Kupergunakan untuk eksperimenku. Hanya Kai yang memenuhi keriteria variabelnya" Sehun. Namja pucat itu namanya. Ia berpakaian terlalu formal. Kemeja putih dan celana kain hitam serta kacamata hitam dan rambut blondenya yang disibakkan.

"Langkahi mayatku dulu, vampire tak berperasaan" Chanyeol mengeratkan dekapannya kala Kai terlihat menggigil ketakutan.

"Akan kuambil Kai bagaimanapun caranya" Sehun melepas kacamatanya memperlihatkan dua biner tajam.

"Dia akan kunikahi. Jadi jangan harap" Chanyeol membalik tubuh kucing tan gemuk dalam rengkuhannya itu agar menghadap dada bidangnya. Mengelus bulu halus Kai agar kucing itu tenang.

"Sesuai kesepakatan. Chanyeol" Sehun mengulur kedua tangannya dan merebut kucing tan bernama Kai itu dari dekapan erat Chanyeol dengan mudahnya.

"Brengsek kau Oh Sehun!" Chanyeol membenci semua ini. Harusnya dua tahun yang lalu saat umur Kai masih dua bulan, ia tidak mengadakan taruhan dengan Kai sebagai barangnya!

Chanyeol baru tahu rasanya kehilangan pasangan hidup.

"Dia milikku sekarang" Sehun yang kesusahan membawa tubuh Kai yang memberontak tak mau berpisah dengan Chanyeol segera memasukkannya ke ranjang.

"MIIAAAWWW~!" Kai mengeong takut dan berputar-putar cemas didalam kandang teralis besi itu. Kuku-kuku depannya memanjati jeruji besi horizontal, mencoba meraih Chanyeol yang sebenarnya jauh satu langkah kaki manusia darinya.

"Beri waktu dua tahun lagi. Aku mencintai Kai" Chanyeol frustasi mengacak rambut silver greynya.

"Aku sudah mengulur waktu dua tahun hingga aku lulus bahkan memiliki posisi yang lebih tinggi darimu di dunia kedokteran anatomi. Mau sampai kapan lagi aku memberimu waktu?" Sehun berdecih.

"Akan aku carikan kucing lain yang lebih sehat dan cocok menjadi variabel eksperimenmu!" Chanyeol menatap penuh harap.

"Aku hanya ingin Kai" Sehun berujar final.

"Oh Sehun keparat! Aku hanya ingin Kai!" Chanyeol mengamuk di apatermen mewahnya setelah kehilangan separuh nyawanya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dan kini Chanyeol bukanlah Ilmuan gagah penuh prestasi

Sehun dengan kejamnya mengatakan bahwa Kai mati dalam proses eksperimennya

Hanya semata-mata agar Chanyeol tak lagi bertanya dimana Kai berada

Ia berubah menjadi ilmuan idiot yang selalu mencari keberadaan Kai-nya

Katakan saja bahwa Sehun terlalu serakah

Ingin memiliki Kai sendiri

Kucing anggora yang berhasil ia jadikan sesosok manusia

Dengan telinga kucing lebar, mata hijau viridian yang menyala, dan ekor anggora panjang yang megah

Si sexy tan Kai

Hybrid

Istri dari Oh Sehun

* * *

 **...**

 **Based from timeline Facebook:**

* * *

 _ **When Grandma Visit Us..**_

* * *

.

.

Dua tahun kemudian..

.

.

.

Brimingham.. Inggris.

Jarum jam bergerak menuju angka 8 pagi ini.

Mansion paling mewah itu terlihat masih sepi.

Jejeran bunga tulip berwarna warni masih kuncup segar dilingkupi kabut rendah.

Tetes-tetes embun pagi berjatuhan kala angin lembut membelai ujung-ujung dedaunan pohon-pohon rindang.

Pelatarannya saja sangat luas sebesar lapangan golf.

Kolam dan sungai buatan berisi ikan koi itu diramaikan dengan beberapa burung gereja yang bertengger di semak-semak hijaunya. Berkicau merdu untuk sang pagi.

Kedamaian mansion mewah itu mungkinkah sampai kedalam?

Ayo kita lihat bersama..

Wah, ruang kerja kepala rumah tangga disini kosong, sangat rapih dan penuh dengan rak-rak buku. Papan white board itu tercorak spidol membentuk suatu rincian kasar penelitian barunya.

Ternyata tuan rumah adalah seorang ilmuan muda, bernama..

Oh Sehun? Melihat papan nama yang terpajang diatas mejanya, harusnya kita juga melihat pigura berisi foto dua namja yang sangat-sangat serasi.

Lihatlah, yang tinggi pucat itu sedang ingin mencium yang tan, tetapi si tan manis itu terlihat bersemu merah malu-malu.

Pakaian jas hitam yang melekat di baju namja putih membuatnya makin gagah dan tampan.

Lalu pakaian untuk namja tan manis itu –ehem- gaun pengantin putih.. yang membuatnya bahkan sangat cantik dan anggun, mengalahkan semua yeoja cantik di dunia.

Itu foto tiga tahun lalu, pernikahan keduanya.

"Sebentar saja yeobo.." suara serak khas bangun tidur ternyata terdengar dari dapur.

"Ani! Ini sudah pagi Hun. Kau bisa terlambat ikut pertemuan di Beijing. Seharusnya kau mandi dan aku akan menyiapkan sarapanmu" istrinya menyentak tangan sang suami yang sedaritadi menggrepe pinggang rampingnya.

Mengganggunya memasak.

"Masak yang simple saja sayang. Nanti kita bisa berbelanja dan mencicipi beberapa kuliner di sana" Sehun memeluk hangat bahu yang lebih rendah darinya itu dari belakang. Lekuk tubuh istrinya sangat menggoda. mampu membuatnya bangun pagi untuk mencari sosok cantik itu yang selalu berkutat sibuk di dapur tiap pagi.

"Tidak Sehunna, makanan di Cina banyak yang tidak sehat. Daging babi berisi banyak telur cacing, dan mereka memalsukan daging. Mereka memasak daging kucing dari curian mereka ber box-box mobil.. aku jadi sedih sendiri setiap mengingat wajah manis mereka meregang nyawa.." Kai jadi sendu. Bukankah kucing itu peliharaan nabi Muhammad yang paling disayang?

Bahkan nabi membiarkan kucing meminum air wudhunya karena kucing itu suci, meminum air tanpa ada sedikitpun menetes dari lidahnya.

Ketika sang kucing tertidur di lengan jubahnya, Nabi juga memotong lengan jubah itu agar mimpi indah si kucing tidak terganggu.

Kucing itu hiasan rumah, mereka setia, sekali kau elus ramah maka mereka akan mendengkur senang, memberi cinta berlimpah.

"Aku tahu, maaf Kai" Sehun mengelus kepala istrinya penuh sayang. Entah, tapi Sehun merasa ia bertanggung jawab sebagai ulah manusia diluar sana.

"Hrrr.. miaw~" mata Kai hijau viridian indah itu bersinar terkena pantulan matahari pagi.

"Telingamu harus dibersihkan chagiya, aku harus ekstra merawatmu" Sehun mengecupi dua teliga kucing yang ada di kepala Kai.

"Uuh.. kenapa kau tidak mengubahku menjadi manusia seutuhnya? Telinga kucing ku dan ekorku masih ada, ini risih sekali Hunna" Kai menggerakkan ekor anggoranya yang berwarna dark brown itu kesana kemari. Telinga kucing lebar di kanan kiri kepalanya bergerak-gerak imut.

Kai jadi tidak bisa leluasa bepergian keluar rumah. Berbelanja layaknya ibu-ibu meski ia adalah seorang namja.. apalagi dia seorang hybrid.. kompleks sekali hidupnya.

"Kyeopta" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecup kilas pipi kanan Kai.

"Untung saja kumis panjangku hilang.. kalau tidak kan aneh" Kai menyentuh pipinya yang mulus barusaja dicium suaminya. Ketika Kai masih menjadi kucing anggora jantan yang gagah, kumisnya sangat panjang dan bulu dark brownnya terlihat mewah. Banyak sekali anggora betina yang tertarik oleh karisma yang dimilikinya.

Tapi sialnya, seorang ilmuan idiot tampan bernama Oh Sehun membelinya dari tuan yang menyayanginya sedari kecil.

Dengan alasan tubuh Kai Kucing yang sudah remaja, lolos uji kesehatan, warna bulu indah, dan sangat manis. Maka Sehun menjadikan Kai Kucing sebagai kelinci percobaannya.

Mengubah kucing menjadi manusia.

"Aku sengaja membiarkan ekor dan telinga indahmu ini, chagi" Sehun mengelus hati-hati ekor anggora Kai yang berbulu dark brown indah.

(bagi yang tidak tahu seperti apa itu kucing anggora, kalian bisa searching di google. BocahLanang juga punya kucing anggora dan bulunya warnanya persis iklan Wiskas yang abu-abu, manis banget, hehe..)

* * *

"Kenapa kau bilang pada master kalau aku sudah mati huh?" Kai membalik tubuhnya dan menatap memicing tajam pada Sehun.

"Jangan panggil dia master lagi. Panggil dia Chanyeol. Akulah mastermu sejak aku membelimu" Sehun menaikkan dagu Kai sehingga mendongak, memperlihatkan bibir merah merekahnya yang merah wangi strawberry karena si kucing tan ini ternyata menyukai lipbalm hadiah Sehun minggu lalu.

"Aku merindukan Chanyeol hyung! Dia baik padaku. Selalu mengelus tubuhku tiap hari, mencium bibirku tiap pulang dari laboratorium kota, dan menggendongku keliling kebun botaninya! Tidak seperti dirimu yang nafsu pada tubuhku saja" Kai meletakkan jari telunjuk kanannya di pelipis kiri Sehun. Menoyor otak genius itu dengan pandangan sengit.

Bisa-bisanya si genius ini menyetubuhinya hampir tiap malam.

"Tak ku ijinkan kau bertemu Chanyeol lagi. Bahkan di pertemuan Beijing nanti. Kau adalah asistenku, bukan asisten ilmuan lain, terutama Park Chanyeol" Sehun mengancam lagi dengan wajah flatnya.

"Asisten untuk menidurkan penismu?" Kai bicara mengejek sembari mengacak rambut hitam legam Sehun yang sebenarnya memang masih acak-acakan sehabis bangun tidur.

"Kau asisten yang menuntun hidupku" Sehun tersenyum terlalu tampan pagi ini.

"Sungguh Hunna, kupikir hidupku sebagai kucing disisi Chanyeol hyung yang menyayangiku adalah hidup sempurna yang didambakan kucing-kucing diluar sana. Sialnya kau mengambil sisa hidupku dari sisi Chanyeol hyung.." Oke, Sehun akhirnya cemberut karena kalimat romantis baginya tadi tidak mempan pada kucing sexynya.

"Aah.. aku bahkan rindu aroma tubuh maskulinnya. Aku selalu tidur di atas kemeja putih kerjanya yang basah keringatnya" Kai mendudukkan dirinya diatas meja dapur, menggerak-gerakkan ekor indahnya itu dengan riang sembari mengenang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan selama ini?" Sehun terlihat menuntut dan memerangkap Kai diantara dua lengan kekarnya.

"Sejak aku kecil hingga remaja dia selalu memandikanku seminggu sekali, memotong kuku-kuku ku, membersihkan gigi dan telingaku, memberiku sereal, susu, es krim, salmon, tuna, dan makanan kucing yang mahal, dia selalu memberikan conditioner khusus kucing sehingga bulu dark brownku sehat tidak rontok berkilau lebat dan wangi, hehe" Kai bahkan tidak sadar jika yang ia ungkit semua adalah kebaikan Chanyeol. Sehun bahkan merasa Chanyeol tidak pernah salah di mata Kai.

"Aku memberimu susu, memandikanmu, memberimu makanan mahal, memotongi kukumu, menyisir ekor indahmu, dan merawat tubuhmu juga Kai baby" Sehun gemas sendiri dan mengusak rambut dark brown Kai yang senada dengan warna bulu telinga kucingnya.

"Kau tidak seperti Chanyeol hyung, kau tidak sayang padaku" Kai meremat kaos singlet putih Sehun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjudgeku seperti itu huh?" Sehun merengut lagi. Lelah sudah hatinya di banding-bandingkan dengan _mantan_ master dari kucingnya.

"Chanyeol hyung mengelusku dan mengajakku bermain, dia juga mengajakku jalan-jalan meski tumpukan rancangan ilmiahnya menunggu di laboratorium rumah kami dulu" Kai melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya angkuh, ekor indahnya bergerak-gerak kesal.

"Aku mengelusmu, menyentuhmu, dan mengajakmu bermain di.. ranjang, ehehe" Sehun menyengir lebar. Dan pipi Kai memanas mendengar kalimat mesum dari master-ani-suaminya itu.

"Hentai" Kai menimpuk pelan kepala genius itu, tidak berani terlalu keras, konsekuensinya besar jika membuat ilmuan paling muda dan paling genius di dunia itu gegar otak.

"Apa selama aku belum bisa memilikimu.. Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu padamu?" Sehun bertanya agak ragu. Jujur, ia was-was jika Chanyeol menyentuh dalam artian lebih meski saat itu Kai masih dalam wujud kucing seutuhnya.

"Chanyeol hyung bilang, aku adalah cinta pertamanya, jadi.." pipi Kai merona merah ketika mengingat di suatu pagi, sehabis tidur bersama seperti biasa, tiba-tiba Chanyeol membuka paksa selangkangannya. Agak sulit karena saat jadi kucing, Kai tidak bisa tidur terlentang.

"Jadi dia mengulum penisku" kemudian Chanyeol mengelus testisnya sehingga penis kucing brown itu keluar. Chanyeol menyedotnya lembut penuh cinta. Dan mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Kai yang masih dalam wujud kucing sempurna. Belum menjadi hybrid eksperimen Sehun.

"Dia memang idiot tidak waras.. mengulum penis kucingnya sendiri? WTF.." Sehun berdecih kesal. Ah biarlah, toh Chanyeol hanya dapat menjamah tubuh Kai versi kucing, bukan tubuh versi hybrid manusia dengan bibir merekah dan penis manusia yang mungil imut saat ini.

Tapi tetap saja.. Chanyeol yang pertama menyentuh Kainya.

"Tunggu dulu! A-apa Yoda mesum itu melakukan.. 'itu' padamu?" Sehun bertanya dengan keringat dingin membanjiri pelipisnya sekarang.

Kalau Chanyeol berani mengulum penis Kai yang merah kecil saat masih jadi kucing.. (ketahuan banget kalo BocahLanang pernah mengamati kucing penisnya bediri keluar -_- )

Bisa saja jika Chanyeol memasukkan penisnya kedalam hole sempit seekor kucing tan yang bahkan tubuhnya tidak lebih dari dua jengkal tangan Yoda itu.

"Pasti lebih sempit dan nikmat.." Sehun menerawang ke awang-awang sembari berpikir yadong ria.

* * *

 **PLETAK!**

"Dasar Albino Mesum!" Kai menjitak kepala suami tampannya yang sangat mesum itu.

"Jadi apa dia pernah?!" Sehun refleks meninggikan suaranya dan terkesan menahan emosi.

Jujur saja, Kai itu miliknya.

Sehun akan buat perhitungan dengan Yoda mesum psycho yang satu itu.

Mengatai Park Chanyeol sebagai ilmuan mesum psycho? Padahal Sehun sendiri juga ilmuan mesum psycho -_- .

Ingatlah Yehet, Park Chanyeol itu seniormu!

"Dia hampir masuk, tapi aku mengeong kesakitan karena penisnya sangat besar.. kan jelas tidak muat di holeku saat aku masih jadi kucing utuh.. tapi kau berbeda dengannya!" Kai menuding tepat di hidung mancung sang suami. Memandang dengan matanya yang menajam. Oke, meski jadi manusia, kucing tan tetaplah kucing tan. Matanya manis dan bibirnya mengerucut imut, wah.. jangan lupakan ekornya yang terlihat glamour sepanjang lebih dari satu meter itu bergerak-gerak.

"Aku kan suamimu, jadi sah-sah saja aku memasukimu, baby" Sehun menggenggam tangan Kai yang menunjuknya, mencium punggung tangan itu lembut, dan Kai menggeru senang layaknya kucing yang disayang. Bibir penuh itu terlihat ksulitan menahan senyum bahagianya.

How cute!

"Chanyeol hyung tidak tega padaku, jadi dia bermain solo.. Lalu aku berinisiatif menjilat penis besarnya dengan lidahku, hehe" Kai nyengir tanpa dosa.

Insting Kai tajam juga untuk seekor kucing..

"Mwo? Lidah kucing itu kan papilanya bergerigi untuk menyisir bulu-bulu di tubuh kucing itu sendiri sayang. Lalu apa Yoda itu tidak kesakitan merasakan kasarnya lidahmu?" Sehun tidak percaya.. sekaligus ingin.. dasar mesum.

"Dia mendesah suka, katanya lebih terasa nikmat daripada vagina yang lembut membosankan. Dia sampai out di.. wajahku" Kai tersenyum tersipu.

Ooo.. begitu?

Jadi selama Kai masih jadi kucing mungil, Park Mesum Chanyeol itu sudah menang banyak rupanya.

Aura gelap Sehun menguar.

Tunggu!

Yang Kai lakukan bukanlah insting ingin membantu majikan.

Tapi cinta pada majikan tampan bertelinga lebarnya itu!

Kai sudah gay sejak jadi kucing?

Sehun memutar otaknya kembali.

"Dan saat berjalan di taman kota sembari menggendongku, beberapa ekor kucing mengekor Chanyeol hyung karena tertarik dengan ketampananku, hehe" Kai rupanya bangga menjadi kucing sehat sekaligus cantik saat itu.

"Kau bukan tampan, kau manis dan cantik" Sehun mengalungkan kedua kaki Kai di pinggangnya.

"Aku tampan dan gagah Sehunna!" Kai mengibas-ibaskan ekornya mengambek kembali.

"Benarkah? Memangnya kucing apa yang mengikuti kalian?" Sehun menatap pura-pura penasaran.

"Persia, anggora, ada anjing juga, dan.. hm.." Kai masih berfikir mengingat-ingat binatang apa saja yang selalu mengikuti dirinya yang digendong Chanyeol tiap berjalan-jalan di taman kota.

"Cukup populer ya..?" Sehun berujar malas.

"Tentusaja! Kai gitu loch" Kai tersenyum bangga dan menyibakkan poninya sok keren.

Akhirnya poni dark brown itu kembali turun menutupi dahinya.

"Ponimu cocok jika menutupi dahimu.. cantik" Sehun berujar lirih.

"Kau berkata sesuatu?" Kai yang sedang asik sendiri tidak begitu mendengar gumaman Sehun.

"Ani" Sehun tersenyum lega, setidaknya Kai tidak tahu betapa ia sangat mengagumi Kai.

"Ish! Yasudah!" Kai merengut imut.

"Anjing dan kucing yang mengikuti kalian.. berjenis kelamin laki-laki semua?" Sehun mengusap pelan pipi kiri Kai.

"Uuuh.. kenapa kau tahu? Mereka bahkan ada yang memanjat tubuh tinggi Chanyeol hyung untuk menyapa ku-OMO!" Kai terlonjak begitu tersadar tentang hal itu.

"Mereka ingin menjadikanmu istri mereka" Sehun memberi jawaban pada Kai sembari mengangguk.

"Sial.. aku kira.." Kai menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

* * *

"Tidak akan mungkin jikalau kau menjadi seme. Kau cantik" Sehun mengecup kilas pipi kiri Kai.

Memapah tubuh istrinya dalam gendongannya. Ekor anggora Kai sepanjang satu meter itu mengibas-ngibas indah.

"Miaw~" Kai menatap berbinar pada suami tampannya.

"Mungkin aku jahat karena merampas sisa hidupmu disisi Chanyeol malah untuk menjadi bahan percobaanku" Sehun berjalan masih dengan menggendong tubuh Kai ala koala. Kai hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi asal kau tahu. Kau bukan bahan percobaan eksperimenku" Sehun membuka pintu kamar mandi sebelah dapur, dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Maksudmu? Aku lebih rendah dari bahan percobaan begitu?" Kai bersungut-sungut. Dalam pikiran Kai, ia memang sempat berasumsi bahwa ia gagal untuk menjadi bahan percobaan hybrid.

Karena telinga dan ekornya yang tidak bisa hilang,

Kai merasa bahwa dirinya bukanlah eksperimen yang sempurna.

Bahkan sempat frustasi dan menangis tiga hari penuh.

Itu cukup membuat Sehun kualahan.

"Kau tujuanku, Kai. Aku melihatmu yang masih berumur tiga bulan dalam genggaman tangan besar Chanyeol, dan aku.. jatuh cinta padamu" Sehun mendudukkan Kai di closet duduk yang tertutup.

Memunggungi Kai untuk membuka singlet putihnya.

Hendak mandi seperti biasa.

"Hunna, kau.." Kai memegangi kedua pipinya yang memanas.

"Chanyeol.. mungkin menyayangimu sejak pertama membelimu, dan berakhir cinta" Sehun menjeda kalimatnya.

"Tapi aku berbeda. Dari awal melihatmu seutuhnya, aku memang sudah cinta.. dan ingin memilikimu" Sehun berjalan menjauh menuju shower.

* * *

 **SRRRAAAASSSSSSHHHH...**

Air hangat menghujani tubuh putih bersih ilmuan muda berbakat itu.

Kai sempat tidak percaya melihat tubuh berotot tegap sempurna itu, pasalnya si albino itu tidak pernah melatih ototnya dan berolah raga. Ia hanya sibuk-sibuk-sibuk-sibuk dan sibuk di laboratorium pribadi bawah tanah mansion megah ini.

"Aku berolahraga di ranjang bersamamu, honey" Sehun menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang melintas di otak Kai seakan bisa membaca pikiran seekor hybrid.

"Mesum" Kai berjalan kearah Sehun yang mengamatinya meski terkabur guyuran shower.

Kaki jenjang mulusnya yang dibalut celana hot pants dan jemari lentik Kai yang mulai melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja transparan biru muda itu terlihat amat sensual.

 **Sreeetss... PLUK!**

Kemeja itu sudah tanggal. Memperlihatkan bahu sempit, lengan polos mulus, nipple merah menegang, pinggang ramping dan tummy halus tanpa abs.

 **SREET.. Pluks..**

Hotpants itu lolos begitusaja jatuh ke lantai kamar mandi setelah kancingnya dibuka. Kai berjalan makin dekat, hanya menyisakan underwear tipis yang menutupi area privatnya saja.

Tentusaja, semua fashion pakaian yang dikenakan Kai merupakan pilihan dari si mesum Yehet sedunia itu.

 **Sreet..**

"Biar aku yang buka" Sehun mencegah jemari lentik Kai untuk membuka underwear merah menantang itu.

"Sehunna~" Kai mulai menempelkan pipinya di pundak Sehun, mengusapkan pipinya disana sepeti kucing pada umumnya. Kedua tangannya bergelayut manja di leher putih Sehun.

Sesekali telinga kucingnya berderik merasakan geli dari ujung-ujung rambut hitam Sehun yang menggelitik telinga brownnya.

 **Srett!**

Yup! Tali-tali tipis pita underwear di kanan kiri pinggul indah itu telah ditarik penuh nafsu hingga terjatuh di lantai shower yang tergenang basah.

"Wow, fantastic baby" Sehun menahan tawanya dengan mata yang lekat melihat lekuk tubuh polos nan indah hasil eksperimennya itu.

Sehun tidak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Dalam hidupnya.

"Sehunna" dengar. Bahkan suara itu mengalun lebih sexy dari kucing lain.

Benar-benar merangsang.

Kulit tan itu basah dialiri air shower.

Sampai kapan bisa bertahan dari godaan didepan mata ini?

Tolong kuatkan diri Oh Sehun.

* * *

 **WhenGrandmaVisitUs**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Hai all!

Kalian pasti langsung tahu ini FF terinspirasi dari statusku yang hari itu,, hehe

BocahLanang kasih ff baru-baru untuk merayakan comebacknya BocahLanang! Yey!

Ayo polling!

Pengen ada NC atau gak ada NC? Wajib jawab untuk lanjutan ch 2nya loh.. hehe

BocahLanang tunggu jawaban kalian di review!

Salam hunkai!


End file.
